Misadventures of Coco Cocoa Team!
by AlkaidStar
Summary: Story of a Good-for-Nothing girl, Coco Pouret , got kicked out of her school, survived with zero money, learn from others, get herself her own tanks, and finally participate in the Solo Sensha-do Tournament!. (Chapter 2 Rewritten! I Check it NAO!)
1. I've been Kickedwait WHAT?

AN: Well, hello folks, this is AlkaidStar, :P just a new idea of a GuPfanfic featuring one on one tank battles and this is based on my RolePlaying. Welp, I'll continue this if I get some motivation, so don't worry if you like it. And I got myself a new beta, so this one rewritten, majorly improved on grammar etcetc.

Now let's cut the crap and get this story started.

_-23:00 at PérigordPourpre Academy's tank hangar-_

A girl in a black robe was seen running behind a B1, crouching down; she checked her map twice with a small flashlight.

"Weird...it should be here... where did Lorraine-sempai hide it?" the girl whispered, getting annoyed by her own predicament, she quickly ran toward the hangar wall, thinking she was scammed with a false map. Suddenly, the hangar doors opened, hiding herself on the darker side of the wall near a row of ARL44 tanks, she slowed her breath and waited.

_An ARL44 rolled into the garage, after parking alongside the row of other ARL44s, the crew members of the tank got out one by one, boisterously talking to one another about the midnight stroll with their tank._

"Damn that surprised me, they're still talking to one another, that's means they didn't spot me yet… _phew_…" she thought, waiting for the crews to get out..."That's right… get out of the tank so I ca-"

_*CLANG!* She accidentally knocks over a toolbox which catches attention of the tank crew._

"Who goes there!?" shouted the ARL44's commander, who ran towards the source of the noise, followed by her crew.

After easily getting caught, she quickly enshrouded herself in her robe and curled into a fetal position on the ground, trying to pass off as an object, Obviously, it didn't work since she already got caught anyway.

_The crew began kicking the poor girl who could do nothing but endure the pain and was finished with a strong kick to the stomach by the commander of the ARL44._

"_*Ack-gah!* _Every… single… time…_" _she utters as she slowly loses consciousness.

_-The Next Day…PérigordPourpre Academy, commander's office-_

"_Uh-oh... this is bad. First off, they kicked me AGAIN to wake me up after kicking me in the gut to knock me out. Now, I'm forced to tell my side of the story…and they've found the map, damn..." _she thought to herself after telling her story to Lorraine Pétain,the commanding officer of PérigordPourpre Academy.

" …and so that's your story huh?" said Lorraine, a girl who had long, black wavy hair, she adorned thePérigordPourpre Academy's uniform which consisted of a white blouse covered by a teal jacket,with a knee length black-white plaid skirt. She looked sternly through the window overlooking the PérigordPourpre Academy's campus.

"...and who in the right mind would do that?" she said after facing the thief with an annoyed as hell expression "You tried to STEAL a new tank that belongs to me and more importantly to the school!"

"..er...Lorraine-sempai!, I'm really-really-REEAAALLLY SORRY! I just wanted to join the Sensha-do Team!" answered Coco Pouret, she also wore her school's standard uniform, with the black robe she wore last night tied to her shoulder length dark brown hair swashing slight from her actions.

"_I can't believe I said something as stupid as that, might as well continue acting pitiful."_Coco thought.

"Coco, as you might already know, we were not able to compete in last year's tournament because ofthat incident with the MEXT, however, we can now participate once more…"

Coco, seeing a window of opportunity was about to speak until-

"But let me ask you this first." Lorraine continued "Have you paid for your tuition? Have you done any work?How do you fare in your studies?"

"I paid the monthly-er...well I didn't, but that's beside the point, I also-" Coco spoke, only to be interrupted once more.

"Enough." Lorraine said in a strict tone "First, you didn't pay any fee for this school, which was fine since we could deal with it as long you worked as crew on this ship, but you just can't do things right, you've messed up countless times, heck, you nearly reenacted the Titanic during our meeting with Pravda! But again, could've dealt with that as long your studies are good..." she left it hanging for Coco to respond.

"..." Coco's mouth went agape and her mind searching for any kind of excuse, but before even she could find one, Lorraine continued.

"...that's right! You, Coco Pouret, are a FAILURE! a COMPLETE. UTTER. FAILURE! Comparing you to the now Decommissioned-Anzio High School's commander, as a failure she is, she's a capable commander and tactician. You? You got nothing! And how are we supposed to trust someone who tried to steal one of our own tanks?"

She calmed down and pulled out a form from the desk and began to read it out loud.

"I Lorraine Pétain with permission of the Academy Headmaster, herby expel Coco Pouret from PérigordPourpre Academy!" she then proceeded to show it to Coco who read the form with the the word "Expel Form" written in the headline in a large bold font so even birdbrains could read it with the signature of the Headmaster written on the bottom.

"What…" Coco said as she could only process those words over and over again.

_YOU. HAVE. BEEN . EXPELLED! __(AN: MUDDAFUCKAH :P)_

"...I've got nothing to say to you anymore, at 01:00 noon sharp, we are going to dock at the port of Ooarai Mainland for stocking supplies, you will be dropped there." said Lorraine as she walked out of the room, leaving a shocked Coco alone.

It took her a while to realize her own situation, but when she did, she snapped.

"What is this I don't even- by the Go- AAAAAAAARRRGHH!..." Her lamentation could be heard from all over the academy.

AN: yeap, cliff hanger :V I know it just only around barely 1000 words :V but oh well. Second chapter rewrite should be done soon.


	2. So This is Ooarai's Mainland, THE SHAME!

AN: Chapter Two is Rewritten! Enjoy this short but transculent dreams!...wait, this is not Shakugan no Shana lol, just enjoy.

_-Oorai mainland's Port-_

Coco, watching her departing now former school carrier which was getting smaller on the horizon by each passing second, could not help but to remember all her memories there, like begging the headmaster to accept her without paying any fee, or when she blew up the ship's electric conductor, or when she got less than 50 in all her lessons.

"Maybe not haha...ha..._*sigh*_ " she felt stupid reminiscing about it. After being kicked out by Lorraine, Coco, still dressed in her PérigordPourpre Academy Uniform, was left with only few necessities in her bag and 50 dollar.

* flashback *

_"Right, here are your documents just in case you would need them"._

_A girl handed some papers to the depressed Coco, _

"_Here's your bag with all the things you'll need" she placed Coco's bag beside her_

"_Finally, here's 50 dollars for your expenses, it was originally just 25, but i added some of my own allowance to it. Take care and stay safe, Coco…"_

_Said her only friend in the Academy, even though she was distant, she was at least kind enough to see her off… _

"_Thank you…" _

*flashback end*

"I didn't get the chance to change my clothes either too... _*sigh*…_might as well check in at a hotel-" then she remembered she only 50 dollars with no source of income "eh… well maybe just at an Inn, I need to spend this as little as possible and until I get a job..." said Coco while walking out of the port, until she realized she knew nothing about the town.

Still reminiscing about the past, she wandered around Ooarai, passing through the market, the town square and off to the residential area, she thought of how Oorai was peaceful and serene, compared to the boisterous city of Pourpre Grande.

Still wandering around in her own thoughts, she continued walking.

_-Somewhere in the mountains near Ooarai-_

"Great… NOW WHERE THE HELL AM I!?" shouted Coco. She had been walking around like a vagabond, enjoying the views of Ooarai's mainland, but at the same time never took notice of her surroundings and when she did finally snapped out of her thought, she ended up on a road in a mountain range overlooking Oorai.

_"Um… excuse me…"_

"Why this must happen to me... first I get kicked out, now I'm in the middle of nowhere!" Coco ranted.

"_Excuse me"_

"Lorraine might be right... maybe I am just a fai-"

"_EXCUSE ME!" _

Coco, interrupted, turned to the person calling to her.

In front of her stood a short, long brown-haired girl, she wore a long blue summer dress, with a straw hat, making her look quite beautiful.

"Umm… I'm sorry about that! I called you twice, but you didn't answer!" the girl apologized in a childish but cute tone.

"Ah, no problem, I should be the one apologizing for ignoring you, so… erm… is there something you need?" Coco asked awkwardly, wondering if she bumped into this girl during her quick, but glazed tour of Mainland Ooarai.

Twirling her long brown hair which flowed through the breeze, the girl said "The townfolk were worried about you, so they asked me to find you."

Coco blinked at that "Huh? Why are they worried about a foreigner like me? And why did they ask you to find me?"

"Ooarai didn't have many visitors, even though Ooarai Academy won the National Sensha-do Team Tournament last year, not many visited over, so the townfolk knew any new face." The girl answered.

"Oh I see, that's..._convenient_." Coco blinked again, "But that doesn't explain why they wanted you to find me.

"Well, I own and manage a small apartment, I usually let foreigners stay for a while until they leave or got settled somewhere else" the girl answered "In other words I'll be your host for your stay in Oorai."

"..." Coco only could gape at this Girl's kindness "There's no way that I can stay for free right?, There must be a catch or something."

The girl's smile slowly fainted "Well, actually… I'm the sole owner of the whole apartment; I inherited everything after my parents passed away."

"Oh, I'm sorry about that." Coco said regretfully.

"No need to worry about that." The girl began smiling once more "Now as I was saying, as long as you obey the house rules, and do your part in work, then you can stay."

"So?" the girl asked.

"Eh?" Coco _intelligently_ answered "Oh, no, er, I mean yes, YES! I would love to!" she stuttered, making her newfound acquaintance giggle.

"I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Ren Viel, nice to meet you."

They both started walking back towards the town. Coco, thinking she should also introduce herself.

"Oh! I forgot to introduce myself as well, my name is Co-"

Her introduction was cut short by Ren. "-co Pouret , a former student of Périgord Pourpre Academy, yes?"

"How did you know that!?" asked a surprised Coco

The other girl started to giggle uncontrollably then finally into full blown laughter.

"Hey! What's so funny!?" asked a now confused Coco.

Ren replied "Well you see, as you were wandering around Ooarai, you ranted non-stop that almost everyone that you passed by heard you" then she began laughing again while walking back to the town with a now embarrassed Coco.

"What is this I don't even- by the Go- AAAAAAAARRRGHH!..."

This time her lamentation is accompanied by soft laughter, which is shared by the residents of Ooarai.

AN: Chapter 3 is in the making, our first Tank appearance!, but ofcourse they will now go to battle. :P as usual, I'll post the Raw version then I'll rewrite it later.


End file.
